


因為有你替我加油

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [5]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 小學五年級的時候，TOSHI因為喜歡西城秀樹，所以學著把頭髮留到了肩膀，週末最喜歡在奶奶面前模仿西城秀樹哥哥唱歌。然而學校有髮禁，所以自從喜歡上西城秀樹後，他就經常被老師叫去關心。YOSHIKI是游泳小健將，他在前一組剛比完，輕輕鬆鬆拿到了組內第一，他驕傲地轉頭，對觀眾席上的母親和弟弟露出大大的笑容。不過他從小就有氣喘，所以游完之後非常不舒服⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	因為有你替我加油

小學五年級的時候，TOSHI因為喜歡西城秀樹，所以學著把頭髮留到了肩膀，週末最喜歡在奶奶面前模仿西城秀樹哥哥唱歌。然而學校有髮禁，所以自從喜歡上西城秀樹後，他就經常被老師叫去關心。

「不要嘛！老師——拜託啦！再讓我留一週，下週奶奶就會幫我剪了。」

「不要再盧了喔！你上週也是這麼說的。」

「可是、可是⋯⋯上週奶奶去醫院複診了，沒空嘛！」

「快點剪了，明天我要檢查。」

「老——師——我幫您按摩吧！啊，茶也涼了，我幫您換一杯！」

「好了好了，你不要耍小心思，我都知道。」

「老師你差遣我什麼事我都做，頭髮再讓我留一週嘛！一週就好了！」

「嗯⋯⋯那下午班會的時候，五十米游泳比賽你自願參加吧？不然今年肯定又沒人要了，那幾個欠繳作業的剛把罰寫交上來，字難得挺整齊的，這次就放他們一馬。」

「咦？可是游泳我⋯⋯」

「頭髮的話呢，就讓你留到比賽結束。」

「哇！老師最好啦！老師最棒啦！立石老師是世界上最棒的老師！」

「哎！你們體育課剛完渾身黏黏的不要抱我，趕快去上數學課！下次給我考及格！」

*

比賽當天，TOSHI看到游泳池超長的水道他就後悔了。

唔⋯⋯好遠啊！這游得完嗎？要是游不完怎麼辦？這下肯定要最後一名了，大家看起來都好厲害⋯⋯唔⋯⋯

不過後悔也沒什麼用，畢竟他不是會為了這種事情準備的人，就算時光倒流他大概還是會把時間拿去彈琴唱歌打棒球，不太可能事先練習，所以終究只能硬著頭皮上了。

為了頭髮拚了！

為了西城秀樹哥哥的髮型拚了！

週末還要表演新練好的曲子給奶奶聽！

就跟奶奶說不要來看我游泳了，看我唱歌就好了嘛！討厭。

哨音響起，他飛蹬而出，開始跟氯水奮戰。只可惜除了最初的那一蹬領先別人之外，後面一敗塗地。他手腳不協調地拚命游，游到一半多一點時，他發覺游泳池似乎沒人了，不僅再也感覺不到其他選手掀起的池水波動，餘光還瞥見遠遠幾個水道外的人都上岸了。

唔，不要啊！只剩我了嗎？

他在吃水邊緣掙扎著、掙扎著⋯⋯

*

YOSHIKI是游泳小健將，他在前一組剛比完，輕輕鬆鬆拿到了組內第一，他驕傲地轉頭，對觀眾席上的母親和弟弟露出大大的笑容。

不過他從小就有氣喘，所以游完之後非常不舒服，下一組已經開始比賽了，照理說他應該要回班級隊伍去，但此時他只能蹲在選手出口處用顫抖的手緊緊握著氣喘吸入器。

下一組似乎比完了，好幾個剛上岸的選手都眼巴巴地等著裁判宣布秒數，已經知道自己班級能晉級複賽的學生湧到了封鎖線邊緣搶著恭喜班上選手，場內鬧哄哄地，負責秩序的體育老師吹著哨子要大家退後。

不過聽力好的他聽見池內還有水聲，而且是十分不協調的水聲，一聽就知道是超級不會游的人發出來的。

他抬頭看過去，那頂卡通泳帽他一眼就認出來了。

什麼啊？你在幹嘛啊？丟臉死了！

他扔下呼吸器，從出口反向跑回場地，握緊拳頭對池裡的人大吼：「喂！加油啊——」

全場被他尖銳的喊聲嚇得安靜了一瞬，不過很快便學著他一起對水道裡的TOSHI熱烈加油打氣起來，剛才拿著哨子跑過來要趕他走的體育老師也放下哨子，轉而給他一個讚許的笑容。

TOSHI在眾人的掌聲中完成了五十米項目。

*

比賽結束，TOSHI經過出口時，YOSHIKI一臉羨慕地看著TOSHI滴著水的長髮。

長髮好帥啊！好想留長髮⋯⋯

然後YOSHIKI把自己的水壺往TOSHI胸口扔了過去。

「慢死了！一點也不ROCK嘛！還留什麼長髮。」

「你比完了？你的浴巾呢？」TOSHI尷尬地笑著，歪了一下身子，看見跟吸入器一起掉在後方的浴巾，於是把自己的浴巾披到YOSHIKI肩上，「給你吧！雖然已經濕了⋯⋯對了，剛才謝謝了。」

「你聽見了？」

「因為YOSHIKI的聲音跟小嬰兒一樣太好認了嘛！」

「你才是小嬰兒！小嬰兒都比你會游！」YOSHIKI一拳軟軟地打在TOSHI的胸膛。

「只要有YO醬的加油，我一定會變得更厲害的！」TOSHI笑著說。

直到很久很久以後，他們組團了、解散了、重組了，YOSHIKI都不會忘記在每一場演唱會開演前，把所有團員叫過來一起大喊加油。

（全文完）


End file.
